


It Was All In Vain…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, It Was All In Vain…, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems I really do have regrets…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All In Vain…

Title: It Was All In Vain…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 28 – It Was All In Vain… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: It seems I really do have regrets…

**It Was All In Vain…**

Usually it’s me that puts that sad expression on my Sunshine’s face, but he’s not my Sunshine anymore. I want to smash the fiddler’s face in. How dare he hurt him! I let him go so he could find happiness, even if it broke my heart to do so.

I hate seeing him hurting like this, he deserves to be happy and feel loved. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting him go, now it all seems in vain. I can’t help feeling this is all my fault.

If I’d only told him how I really felt…

The End


End file.
